Bella and Donatello
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella on the run from Victoria falls into the Turtles lair and they save her from the Vampire. This event changes Bella's world as she becomes part of the Turtle family and learns to become a Ninja and find love in the genius turtle Donatello. Mature content. Bella/Donnie.


_Donatello/Bella. Don't read if you're not into this and I warn you there will be human/turtle mixing here. Just a fair warning all negative reviews will be deleted. Don't read if you don't like._

 _Bella runs from Forks after the Cullen's leave and Charlie is killed by Victoria while Bella is on the Rez. Not wanting anyone else hurt because of her she runs. She ends up in New York thinking she would be safer in a large city but she was wrong. Victoria doesn't care where she is she wants Bella dead. Bella runs again for her life only to fall into a sewer drain. Scared and lost she continues to run as Victoria taunts her and chases her through the tunnels. She ends up being saved by 4 large green Talking Turtles with ninja skills and a large Rat. Bella's always done good with weird and since they saved her from Victoria and put an end to the terror she's felt for months Bella decides to look past the abnormalities of the Turtle family and they give her a place to stay. When they hear about her past they can't help but feel protective of their new family member and when Bella ask them to teach her to fight so she doesn't have to be a weak human anymore they agree and Bella becomes a skilled Ninja that helps keep the city safe at night with the turtles and she fights with a Bo staff like Donnie. When the Cullen's see Bella fighting with the turtles against the foot clan one night they can't believe the change in Bella but Bella couldn't give a shit less about what they think. She loves her new life, with her new family and she wouldn't give it up for anything. Especially since she finds love in the smartest Turtle Donnie. Mature content. I don't own anything. This will be based off the Turtles from the last 2 newest movies. Thanks_

Bella knew she was going to die. She just knew it. She had been running for weeks trying to leave false trails and keep moving. Victoria was hunting her down and not stopping. She had killed Charlie in revenge when the wolves killed Laurent and Bella was hiding out on the Rez for protection.

Having to bury Charlie nearly killed Bella. She loved her father and to know he was dead because of her association with the Cullen's really tore Bella up so she ran as soon as she got her affairs in order. She wouldn't have anyone else hurt for her even if it killed her.

So she ran. First she drove her truck until it broke down, then she took the bus. She kept to busy areas as much as possible and laid false trails any chance she got. She learned something from the Cullen's at least. How to hide when you don't want to be found. She wasn't on speaking terms with her mother anymore and the wolves didn't need to know where she was so she didn't have to worry about anyone looking for her.

She arrived in New York last night, got a hotel in a rundown area and hideout and got alittle rest, checked out the next afternoon. She thought maybe she'd be safe there but she was wrong. She saw Victoria sitting on the top of a building when she was walking back from a restaurant with all that she owned to her name in a back pack. She had been walking to another hotel for the night when she saw the red head grinning manically down at her.

Bella gasp and ran. Ran as fast as she could even through she knew she was no match for the Vampire but Victoria just taunted her. Staying near and laughing as Bella ran down one alley to the next trying like hell to prolong her death.

When she turned the corner of another alley Bella wasn't watching where she was going and fell down several feet in an open manhole and into the large sewer system under the city. She was dazed for a moment until she saw Victoria staring down at her from above and Bella ran again. She stumbled and ran through the large sewer pipes for what seemed like hours, all the while knowing Victoria was behind her, teasing and buying her time before she killed her.

Finally Bella saw a large sliding door ahead that was opened enough Bella could fit and she squeezed through and stopped.

She had entered some sort of large opening that appeared to be lived in. There were computer screens, tv's couches, etc. All the comforts of home.

Before she had a chance to really think on it she heard Victoria's heel's clicking outside the door and knew she was close.

"Can I help you my dear." She heard a voice say and looked over to see a large ass talking Rat in a Kimono looking at her from another open doorway.

At first Bella was shocked but then she figured what the hell. If Vampires and Werewolves existed why not talking Rats.

"Run." She told him as she backed away from the door just as Victoria slide it open and smirked as she stalked Bella. Bella walked as far back as she could before she slide to the floor and waited for her death to come.

"As much fun as it has been to chase your human ass all over this country and drain your father's blood I think I've grown tired of this game." She snarled and Bella gasp when the Rat jumped in front of Bella in a fighting stance and hissed.

"Got out of my home and leave this innocent alone." He said and Victoria stared at him in shocked before laughing.

"I have no clue what you are and if you know what's good for you, you'd move out of the fucking way rat." Victoria hissed crouching down.

Bella couldn't stand to see anything or anyone else hurt protecting her so she tossed her bag to the side, stood and ran forward just as Victoria tossed the Rat aside. He stood back up quickly but Bella ran and stood between him and the Vampire.

"No, please. Don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this. It's me you want. Just please." She cried and Victoria smirked in triumph just as Bella heard 4 loud growls as 4 large green things blurred past her and slammed into Victoria.

The Rat pulled Bella back and shielded her with his body as he watched. Bella peered around the Rat and her eyes widen slightly as she saw 4 large green Turtles circling Victoria.

"Wow." Bella whispered in awe and the Rat turned and smiled at her before turning back to watch his sons.

"You entered the wrong lair Vampire." The turtle in the blue said as they circled her. She obviously didn't think they could hurt her as she hissed and tried to jump over them to get to Bella but the one in the red clothes lined her hard, slamming her into the ground as they worked together and tore her apart, tossing her parts into a burning barrel and lighting it on fire.

Bella felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her. She prayed for someone to save her, prayed for the Cullen's to show up and care enough to stop Victoria but it never happened and Bella knew she was going to die. Then she runs into more creatures she didn't know existed, they don't even know her and they killed Victoria and protected her.

It was all too much and she burst into tears causing the 5 creatures to look at her in alarm.

"Is she ok? We won't hurt you angel cakes. We promise." the one in the orange ask and Bella just cried harder, she couldn't help it.

"My dear. Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" the Rat ask as he kneeled down and touched Bella's knee. Bella didn't know what came over her but she felt she could trust them without a doubt so she threw herself at the Rat hugging him tightly and thanking him over and over again.

She could tell he was shocked at first before he gently returned the hug and patted her on the back.

Splinter shared a surprise look with his son's as this human girl actually was willing to touch him without looking at them in fear or disgust and seemed to be having an emotional breakdown in there lair.

It took sometime before Bella was able to pull herself together. She pulled back from the Rat that had been patiently waiting for her to finish and blushed with embarrassment when he handed her some tissue.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not normally this emotional but it's been a hell of a few months I guess it just all caught up with me now that she's gone." Bella told him and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"It's quite alright dear. I gathered as much from what the vampire said to you that this wasn't a new meeting. Now I think introductions are in order yes?" he ask her and she nodded as she cleaned off her face and tried to hide her blush.

"I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella." She told him and he nodded.

"I am Sensei Splinter and these are my son's. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." He said pointing out his son's who each gave a bow in greeting and in the orange one's cause and wide smile and a wave.

"Thank you guys. You have no idea how much I mean that." She told the turtles who nodded and looked down. They weren't use to thanks and not ones with so much emotion and sincerity behind it.

"Can I ask what all that was about? Why was she after you?" Leonardo ask her stepping forward as the obvious leader of the 4. Bella sighed and nodded.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you anything you want to know. I owe you all my life." She said and the guys all shared a look. She was defiantly different than most human's. Even April was scared of them at first.

"How about we show you to the restroom, let you get cleaned up and I'll make us all some tea. Then we can talk in the dojo. Donatello, show Miss Bella to the restroom." Master Splinter said and the one in the purple nodded quickly as he walked over and picked up her bag and grabbed her arm gently to lead her to the restroom. She thanked him profusely on the way and he waved them all off with a blush before he joined his brothers in the Dojo with the Sensei to talk before she came out. Donnie was in awe at her beauty and couldn't help but smile as he thought of her beautiful smile and brown eyes.

Master Splinter told him what happened and what was said before they arrived so they knew what had happened and when she came back in the room they were ready to hear the rest. Why was the vampire after this beautiful, sweet human?

When she returned she looked much better but a little embarrassed still, but she took the tea Master Splinter gave her and sat on the pillow in front of him. The others took seats nearby to listen.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning." She said and they nodded.

"My parents got divorced when I was like 3. I was born in Forks Washington and when they divorce my mom took me and moved to Arizona where I lived with her until I was 17. And I only visited my father on holiday's and during the summer. Anyways, my mom and I weren't ever really close. She was very flightily and not very responsible and she use to tell me I was born middle age and only got older as I grew up. She eventually got remarried to this rich baseball player who played for a Florida team and decided to move with him. I didn't want to be the 3rd wheel anymore decided to live with my dad for my last year of school back in Forks. When I got there and started school I met this unique family named the Cullen's. There was 6 kids. All with Pale skin, abnormally beautiful features and gold eyes. They were all paired off except one. Edward Cullen." She started and winced slightly when she said his name as she took a drink of tea and they waited for her to continue.

"I could tell they were different and everyone in town was in awe of them but they didn't talk to anyone and stayed to themselves. I met Edward in biology class and had to sit next to him. He was tense the whole time, glared at me and ran out the moment the bell rang and was gone from school for like a week. Anyways, eventually he came back and we had to partner in class and I forced him to talk to me. It was tense at first but he started relaxing around me more. Then one day after school was over I was looking at the tires on my truck when a friends van slid on the ice and came right at me. Just before I was crushed between the two cars Edward was there pushing the van away from me. He had a scared look on his face, knowing he just exposed them to me. I pressured him for a while and promised I wouldn't ever say anything. He tried to make it seem like I hit my head and was seeing things but I knew better I just didn't know what he was. One day I went to the local reservation and hung out with some of the kids there. My father's good friends with the chief there. Anyways, one of them let slip the Cullen's weren't allowed on their lands and something about a legend of the cold ones. I did some research and realized he and his family were Vampires."

"I didn't tell him I figured it out I just continued to try and get to know them better. Then one afternoon 2 of the girls at school talked me into going dress shopping with them in the next town over. I went even though I really didn't want to go but I did. I eventually ventured out on my own to a local book store. On my way back to meet them at the restaurant we agreed on I was attacked by a ground of men that intended to rape me. Edward came barreling in and scared them away and saved me. He took me to the restaurant and we ate dinner. When he took me home I told him I knew what he was, what I had learned. He was shocked that I knew and wasn't afraid and I told him I guess I do good with weird. He told me about his power to read minds and that I was the only mind he couldn't read, and that the reason he ran the first time we met was because my scent was like a drug to him. Like his own 'personal brand of heroine' is how he put it. That I smelled better than most humans. He and his family were Vegetarian Vampires that's why their eyes were gold and not red. They only drank the blood of animals and not humans and it allowed them to live a normal life, well as close to normal as they could."

"We started dating. I became close there his family. Learned how old they all are, who turned who and what powers they had. I thought I had found where I belonged. I always felt out of place my whole life, like I was stumbling through life searching for something and I thought finding them was the reason and I begged him to change me but he wouldn't. One day we were playing Vampire baseball. Well, I was watching them play as it was always too dangerous for me to do things." She said rolling her eyes and they chuckled.

"3 Nomad Vampires came up, all with Red eyes. Victoria was one of them." She said and they knew this was about to get bad.

"It was Victoria, her mate James and another named Laurent. They were passing through and heard us playing. When they saw the gold eyes and heard the Cullen's lived there and they were interested and Laurent starting asking questions. Eventually the wind blew the right way and my scent reached them and James wanted to attack but all the Cullen's stopped him and made them leave. Edward read his mind and told us he was a tracker and Victoria was his mate. That he had no intension of leaving and planed to hunt me down so they without my say so like always devised a plan to run with me to Arizona. Jasper and Alice two of the Cullen's took me out of the state while the others stayed behind to leave a false trail. Alice and Jasper were the other 2 Cullen's that had powers. Alice could see the future and Jasper can control emotions but he has the hardest time with the animal diet. Anyways, while in a hotel hiding out she had a vision of a ballet studio and that James had tracked us to Arizona so she let the others know and they flew down. Just before they got there James found my old house, called me with an old video tape of my mom's voice and led me to believe he had her hostage and was going to kill her if I didn't come to him." She said and their eyes widened.

"I ran at the airport away from the Cullen's, took a cab to the location and went to save my mom. I didn't want her hurt because of me. When I got there I found out it was a trick, he never had my mom and he tossed me around a lot. I broke my leg in 2 places, crack ribs and was bruised from head to toe. Then he bit me." She said showing them the bite and they stared in shock.

"Alice saw what was happening and they arrived. Killed James and Edward not wanting to turn me sucked the venom out of my blood while I was turning. Talk about painful. Anyways they came up with an excuse for my parents and eventually I healed and everything went back to normal. Through we fought a lot about turning me and him always making decision for me 'for my own good.' Use to piss me off but I thought I loved him so I put up with it. Then on my 18th birthday I begged him not to do anything. Something bad always happens to me on that day but he didn't listen and they threw me a party." She said and they nodded and just listened. It seemed to them she really needed to get this out.

"I went to their house for the party and was opening gifts, cut my finger on a present and Jasper attacked. He couldn't handle the blood anymore. Edward shoved me back and I flew into the wall, sliced my arm open as they fought to get Jasper under control. I never blamed Jasper through. It's not his fault. Anyways, Edward took me home after his father stitched me up and the next morning he took me to the woods and broke me. Told me they were leaving, that his family already left. They couldn't stay and didn't want me to go with him. That it was too dangerous for me to be around them and I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen anyways. I was only a distraction to amuse themselves with and he was done playing with me basically. And he left me there crying on the forest floor." She said and blink back a tear. She wouldn't cry for them anymore. She was still hurt but she had no love left for him in her heart. Splinter and the turtles felt awful for Bella and the Turtles wanted to hunt these bastards down. Donnie put his hand on her shoulder in comfort and she smiled and continued.

"So I laid there forever and was found by one of the local rez boys who come to find out later on were actually werewolves that hunted Vampires which is why the Cullen's were not allowed on their lands. Anyways, I became a zombie after that. Never heard from the Cullen's again and eventually I realized that I never loved him, he turned me into his idea of the perfect girlfriend and I became a weak human pet and I decided that shit wasn't going to happen again and the hurt became anger. Then I found out Victoria was trying to get around the wolves to get to me because she wanted revenge. Mate for mate she didn't know Edward had left me or she didn't care I never ask. She got Laurent to help her one day and the wolves hide me on their rez while they killed Laurent but Victoria got around them, went to my house and killed my father in anger. He was innocent. Didn't even know about Vampires and wolves and she killed him like it was nothing." Bella said and Splinter patted her knee in sympathy as she struggled to continue.

"After that I ran. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me so I ran and kept moving to try and throw her off but she always found me. I got here last night and she chased me down here and you know the rest." Bella told them and sighed. It felt good to get that all out.

"My dear. You have live and survived through far more than you should and I wish none of that had happened to you. But I am glad you happened upon our lair by mistake. You were meant to be here. We don't have a lot of friends in this world. Only 2 other humans know about us that we can call friends. We stay hidden and the boys protect the city at night. For you to sit here, willingly hug me and treat us as if were no different than you tells me a great deal about the person you are inside and I'd be honored if you'd stay here with us, were it's safe and you don't have to worry about this past you have or being alone anymore." Master Splinter said and she gapped at him in shock.

"I..I don't know what to say." Bella said and the brothers chuckled.

"Say yes angel cakes. Stay here with us. You'll love it I promise." Mickey said and she chuckled at the look on his face as she nodded.

"Ok sure. But if you decide I've overstayed my welcome just let me know." she said and Splinter shook his head.

"That won't happened. Welcome to the family." Splinter said and Bella smiled then gasp with a laugh when Mickey cheered, yanked her up and spun her around.

"Mickey you idiot, your gonna make her sick." Raphael said and Mickey sat her down with a wide grin.

"Call me Mickey baby doll, and this is Leo, Donnie and the Meany over there is Raph. Come on I'll show you your room." He said and pulled Bella back down the hall. She laughed and waved back at the others as she grabbed her bag on the way and let the very excited Mickey show her around.

Bella slept without nightmares for the first time in weeks as she settled down in her new room. The guys had gone topside and somehow got a new mattress for her and a dresser to put her things in. Something about April helped them but she didn't ask question, she was so thankful to them she didn't want to seem ungrateful so she just went with it.

Living underground wasn't what she through it would be. It was homey and warm and she felt more at home here on the first day then she ever had anywhere else.

The next day when she woke she found Donnie sitting over at his lab station working on a computer, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, sleep well?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah, better than I have in weeks actually. No nightmares for a change." She said and he smiled at her.

"What ya doing?" she ask.

"I'm the technical guys around here. I fix computers up and April sells them for me. Sometimes I work on other things too. I like to keep my mind busy when were not topside fighting." He told her and she nodded.

"That's amazing. I have a laptop with me. Maybe when you're not working on something you can show me how to make it fast and how to use the damn thing for more than just goggling stuff. I'm more of a reader then a technical person. But only when you have time. I don't want to impose." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to and just for the record your family now and you're not imposing on anything." Donnie told her and she smiled and looked down. He had to look away to stop staring at her. She was so beautiful.

Eventually she wondered to the kitchen and ate some cold pizza as the other started waking up and moving around.

"Time to train boys." Master Splinter called from the Dojo and the boys all got up and went towards him.

"Can I watch?" she ask peeking over the couch. Leo nodded and waved her inside and she bounced in after them with an excited smile on her face.

She sat off to the side in complete silence and watched as they trained, fought and moved. She was completely amazed.

"That's just wow. You guys are amazing." She said when they were done. They all smiled at her. It was nice to hear that from someone who didn't have to say anything.

"Wow. I wish I was that talented, and then maybe I wouldn't end up the weak human victim all the time." She commented as she walked back to the living room with Mickey as he talked her into playing a game with him.

Leo shared a look with Sensei who nodded. They would teach Bella to become a ninja so she would protect herself and maybe give her the same purpose the boys have. To protect innocence in the night.

Bella was super excited when Sensei approached her later with his idea. She jumped right into training and took to it with gusto. She was completely focused and absorbed everything they taught her. They were impressed with how fast she was learning. Hell, they couldn't get April to focus long enough to learn to punch right but Bella was determined to master this.

She found she like Donnie preferred the Bo Staff so Donnie got her one like his and modified it the same as his and when he gave it to her she knocked him over in excitement as she hugged the life out of him making the other laugh at his red face.

"She's going to be a big help topside." Donnie said as he and his brothers stood to the side and watch Bella fight with Master Splinter with her new Bo. Humming Leo nodded.

"Yeah I think so too. Still want to keep and eye out. She's still human after all. Don't want anything to happen to her." Leo said and they nodded.

"Your gonna let her patrol with us then?" Raphael ask as he watched the beautiful brunette move across the room.

"Bella's not really the kind of women you let do anything. She'll do it whether we agree or not. After being told what to do by those Vampires I don't want to repeat that mistake. We'll just watch her back like we do each other. She'll be fine." Leo said and they nodded in agreement with their leader.

Leo decided to test Bella with multiple attacks and ran at her when master Splinter nodded to him when Bella wasn't looking. Bella saw him coming but was already in a fight with Sensei and wasn't able to block his attach. Just when she through he would get her with his Katana she closed her eyes and felt a rubber band like feeling blast from her body and Leo was thrown across the room as Bella was bathed in a blue shimmering light.

"What the hell." Bella said in shock as she looked around in surprise. Leo stared wide eyed at her as they inched forward and tired to touch the shield only to be shocked in the process.

"It appears to be some sort of shield." Raph said hissing and shaking his hand as he was shocked. Bella winched when they got hurt and she felt the shield snap back in place causing her to waver slightly but Mickey caught her.

"How is that possible?" she ask and they looked to Splinter and Donnie for an answer.

"Tell me what you felt before that happened?" Splinter ask Bella.

"I saw him coming and knew I wouldn't be able to block you both and wished I had another way. Then I felt pressure and a feeling like a rubber band stretching out of me and bam. It appeared." She said and he nodded.

"I think that the small traces of Vampire venom left in your system combined with the control your learning in your ninja training has manifested a power you would have had if you had been turned." Donnie said and they all gapped at him as Sensei Splinter nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Edward sucked all the venom out what makes you think I still have some?" she ask and he took a deep breath.

"We can smell it. It's very, very faint and I only noticed it after you'd been here a few days so I assumed it must just be small traces left but nowhere near enough to turn you but obviously enough to develop a gift." Donnie told her and she blushed and nodded.

"So do I stink or something?" she ask and they shook their head no quickly.

"No you smell great but we've got good senses and have smelled enough humans and creatures to be able to tell a difference is all." Donnie told her and she nodded with a sigh.

In addition to her ninja training Bella started meditating a lot more to try and learn how to control this new gift she has developed. She wanted to make sure she was able to control it so she could use it to her advantage and be able to help protect her brothers if need be.

She also wanted to impress them. She knew they wanted her to go topside with them but she also knew they were still worried she'd be hurt and she wanted to show them she wouldn't be a liability for them and she secretly wanted Donnie to be impressed. She wanted him to see her as more than just a human girl living with them. She had come to terms that she had started to develop feeling for the smart turtle but she was way too scared of rejection to say anything, even if Raph told her she should say something but she swore him to secrecy.

So far for the first time in years Bella's life had meaning. She was no longer a weak human. She was a ninja with a kick ass power and she was part of a family that made her feel more at home and loved then her own did. Other than her father who she still missed she wouldn't change her new life for anything and she couldn't wait to start patrolling and trying to figure out a way to get Donnie's attention.

(Here's the other I'm working on. Just wanted to get this out there too.)


End file.
